Decontamination
by Lament
Summary: Greg tries to help Nick cleanse himself after a difficult case.


Title: Decontamination

Warnings: This is slash. 'kay?

Spoilers: "4x4"

Summary: Greg tries to help Nick cleanse himself after a difficult case.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I wrote this a while back for a challenge on LJ, but I never posted it here.

* * *

When Nick heard the front door open, he knew it was Greg, and he knew he should probably go out to meet him. But as much as he loved Greg, all he wanted to do right now was scrub the toxic feeling from his body. 

Nick pulled the shower curtains closed, then leaned in and turned the hot water on full blast. For good measure, he gingerly twisted the handle to add a little cold water. He wanted it hot, but the last thing he needed was to burn himself. Letting out a breath, Nick pulled off his robe and draped it over the hamper.

The scalding water cascaded over Nick's head and down his shoulders, stinging as it connected with his skin. That was okay, though. He wanted to cleanse himself, wash away the darkness. He'd taken a shower when he got home, but it didn't make him feel any cleaner. And the few hours of sleep he got did nothing to purge the memories of the day from his mind. Today's case wasn't any worse than the others. Really, it wasn't. But still, Nick couldn't shake the thought that it had stained him somehow. And that had been happening more and more often. Somewhere in the back of Nick's mind, he wondered if he was really cut out for this job. He remembered something his dad had told him when he first decided on a career in law enforcement. His dad had said, "Son, you're too sensitive. The kind of filth and violence you'll see...it'll destroy you." Nick was starting to wonder if his dad had been right. With a groan of defeat, Nick decided there wasn't enough soap in the world to ever get that feeling off his skin.

Soon, Nick heard Greg's footsteps padding their way into the bathroom. When Greg jerked the shower curtain open, Nick felt a rush of cool air hit his skin. Instinctively, he hugged himself to fend of the cold.

"You okay?" Greg asked, his eyes traveling over the length of Nick's body.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Greg shrugged. "Catherine said you had a rough case."

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Nick said. "I'm a little chilly here, G."

"Sorry." Greg let the curtain fall closed. "I tried to call," he said. "But you didn't pick up the phone."

Nick stepped back under water and closed his eyes. "I had it off."

"I figured as much," Greg said. "I left a voice mail." Nick could hear Greg rustling around in the drawers. He probably wasn't looking for anything. Most likely, he just wanted something to do with his hands. Even after a shift, Greg still had nervous energy to spare. After a few seconds, Greg said. "You get any sleep?"

"Some," Nick said.

Greg tugged the curtain open. "You can't have gotten much," he accused. "The bed was made."

Nick let out a breath and gazed at Greg. "I slept on the couch."

"That's not good for your neck."

"I know, G. Chilly again."

Greg let go of the curtain. "You gonna be long?"

"I just got in," Nick said. "Why? You want a take a shower before bed?"

"Nah," Greg said. "I took a shower with Sara earlier."

Nick poked his head through the shower curtain. "Hmm?"

Beaming, Greg said, "I knew that would get your attention."

Nick flashed Greg a mock-glare. "Smart ass," he gruffed. Waving Greg over, he said, "Come on. Get in here."

Greg chuckled as he stripped off his clothes, and then stepped into the shower. "Hello there," he grinned at Nick.

Nick flashed a smile. "Hello back, doll." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Greg's lips. His tongue roamed Greg's mouth, savoring the taste of him. Kissing Greg was always surprise. Nick didn't know if he was going to taste like strawberry licorice or coffee or cream cheese and jalapeños. This morning, he tasted like orange juice and grape jelly.

Breaking the contact, Nick picked up a bottle of shampoo. "Turn around," he said. When Greg complied, Nick squirted shampoo into his hand and rubbed his palms together.

Sniffing, Greg said, "You got the papaya kind."

Nick kissed Greg's shoulder. "Do you mind?"

"No," Greg said. "It smells nice."

Nick threaded his fingers through Greg's hair, working the shampoo into his scalp. "So, tell me about your shower with Sara."

Greg leaned into the touch. "Well," he said, licking his lips. "We had a false alarm. Nothing big."

"False alarm?"

"Yeah," Greg said. "A totally negligible biohazards scare."

Nick took Greg's chin and turned his head until it was facing him. "Biohazards?"

"It was nothing, Nicky," Greg said, blowing Nick a kiss. "Honest. It turned out to be mold, and we weren't exposed that long. The impromptu shower totally messed up my hair, though." He scowled at the indignity of it all.

"Close your eyes," Nick said. "You know, if you'd cut your hair, it wouldn't be so hard to work with."

"Nice try, Nick. I like my hair."

Nick nuzzled Greg's ear. "I could shave your head, like I did mine during the summer," he whispers.

Greg smirked. "No you couldn't, either."

Chuckling, Nick said, "Put your head under the spray so I can rinse." When Greg leaned his head under the water, Nick squeezed Greg's locks, doing his best to purge the excess shampoo out of his hair.

"So," Nick said, "Did you look?"

"What?"

"At Sara. Did you look?"

Greg flashed a grin. "No, I was a gentleman." He brought his hands up to help Nick's rinse the shampoo from his hair. "And a good boyfriend, too."

Nick licked his lips. "Yeah? All done," he announced.

"Yeah. You know," Greg said, turning to face Nick. "I think you might have to defend my honor."

"Why?"

Cocking his head, Greg said, "When Sara and I were in that shower, she was eyeing me like a piece of meat."

Nick laughed. "She was not."

"She was too," Greg said. "She brazenly told me she looked. Damaged my delicate honor."

"How _dare _she," Nick teased. "That hussy." He cuffs Greg on the chin. "You want to do me now?"

"I think we should shower first."

Nick smacked Greg's ass. "Cute. Change places with me."

Shutting his eyes Nick, tilted his head back so Greg could lather up his hair. Greg's touch was so gentle. For all of his energy and craziness, Greg could be the sweetest and most tender person.

"This is my second shower since I got home," Nick murmured.

Greg continued to massage Nick's scalp. "I'm here a second time so I can feel you up and stuff," he said. "Why are you here?"

Nick shrugged. "I didn't feel clean." Leaning into Greg's touch, he said, "I think maybe I should've been in that decon shower with you, G."

"I agree," Greg chirped.

"No," Nick said, turning his head to look at Greg. "I mean, maybe it would've gotten some of the scum off me." He stared at Greg for a moment, and then turned his eyes forward. "Never mind. I don't know what I'm trying to say."

Greg looped his arms around Nick's waist. "Tell me about the case."

Nick felt himself tense up and chided himself internally for it. "Ah, this kid put his best friend into a dryer and turned the damn thing on."

"Shit," Greg said, kissing Nick on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"'Cause it happened," Greg said. He scooped up a bar of soap and lathered up his hands. "Maybe you should ask Catherine for a couple of days off?"

"What would that solve?" Nick asked. "The filth will still be there." Nick grasped Greg's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Sometimes, when I come home after a shift, I feel like I'm covered in other people's dirt."

Greg nipped at Nick's shoulder. "Then let's get you clean."

Leisurely, Greg's soapy hands wandered from Nick's shoulders to his wrists, taking the time to explore the muscles in Nick's arms. Letting out a breath, Nick collapsed his body against Greg's chest. Nick knew he was supposed to be the strong one. Yet here he was, leaning on Greg, and he didn't feel a damn bit ashamed. Greg had a hidden reserve of strength, and Nick knew that. And lately, it seemed like that strength was all that kept Nick going.

"You know what pissed me off, G?" Nick asked, stifling the tears that threatened to well up. "This kid wasn't a bad kid. It was a stupid accident. I see so much every day that's just…sick. It's getting to where nothing surprises me anymore. What that kid did? It seemed commonplace."

"Well, it kind of _is _in our profession." Greg moved his hands to Nick's chest. With his fingers, he traced the hard lines of Nick's chest and abdomen.

Nick inhaled deeply, and then slowly released the breath. "That's what I'm afraid of. I mean, what if it rubs off on me? What if stains me?"

With the thumb of his right hand, Greg caresses Nick's bottom lip. "No one will let that happen"

Nick swallowed. "You're getting calluses," he said.

"Does it bother you?"

"Huh uh," Nick said. "No. Just an observation.

"Mm." Greg leaned down and planted a kiss on Nick's neck, then a lick. "Let go," he whispered.

With a nod, Nick closed his eyes and let his head fall back against Greg's shoulder, surrendering himself to the now-lukewarm spray from the shower head and the now-blazing shower of sensations from Greg—kissing, licking, grasping, melting, cleansing…


End file.
